The present disclosure relates to using channel-specific format parameters to dynamically format single source content data into channel-specific formatted content data and publish on multiple distribution channels.
Various types of distribution channels exist that allow users to publish information, such as technical distribution channels, social media distribution channels, blog distribution channels, etc. These different distribution channels may have different publishing requirements. For example, one distribution channel may allow video and images while another distribution channel may only allow text. In another example, one distribution channel may limit the maximum amount of characters and another distribution channel may allow an unlimited amount of characters. When a content developer wishes to publish content data, the user is faced with formatting the content data in different formats according to each particular distribution channel's format parameters on which the user wishes to publish the content data.